


Aimless

by Bugggghead



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Betty and her boyfriend of 6 years have just broken up after she turns down his proposal. She returns home to see if she can find herself only to be greeted by old memories and thoughts of what could have been.This is my very first fanfic, please be nice.





	1. Breaking It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for a fandom before so I hope this isn't terrible. Please let me know what you think.  
> I plan on this being 4 or 5 chapters but we will see. Let me know if I should continue.
> 
> ***Also, unbeta'd so please excuse any errors***

 

 

Betty Cooper and Trev Brown were Riverdale High’s sweethearts. Ever since their sophomore year in high school, Betty and Trev had been a couple. It was your classic teen cliché, football player and cheerleader date, fall madly in love, and live happily ever after. At least that’s what everyone else thought. Betty, however, never did feel like forever was their destiny. Trev was Betty’s first for pretty much everything, save for a small peck to Archie’s cheek in elementary school. He was her first real kiss, her first real boyfriend, and they had shared their first time together after senior prom. Trev had earned the Cooper’s stamp of approval almost instantly and Alice’s pressures at home eased up a little when Trev was around.

Trev and Betty attended undergrad together at NYU all four years. He studied Political Science and she studied Journalism. Everyone they knew expected him to propose after graduation and her to accept. He had a pending job offer in Florida and Betty saw the next 50 years of her life mapped out before her eyes, without her input. She felt completely and utterly helpless to stop it.

When their graduation rolled around and Trev inevitably wound up down on one knee at the fancy restaurant her mom picked out for their post-graduation celebration, Betty just couldn’t bring herself to say ‘yes’. So Betty, in front of both of their entire families, tearfully said ‘no’ and then nothing at all. She simply grabbed her purse, turned on her heel and bolted.

Now, as she sat on the bench in Central Park, Betty felt relieved. Trev had always been sweet to her and treated her wonderfully and sure, Betty did love him. But there always seemed to be this part of her that felt like she was settling. Not necessarily with him, but with her life as a whole. She wholeheartedly believed that at some point they would have simply drifted and realized maybe they were simply better friends. Trev brought safety to the table, he was predictable and stable. However, a part of Betty always felt like maybe she had missed out on excitement. Safety doesn’t keep you up at night, safety doesn’t incite passion, and safety doesn’t keep a couple together.

Sitting on that bench at 22 years old with a Bachelor’s in journalism and no specific future plans, Betty felt lighter than she had in years. Alice Cooper bred stability and structure into both Betty and Polly. From a very young age they were both held to impossibly high standards and always taught it was better to be safe than sorry. But in that instant, Betty didn’t feel like safety and she certainly wasn’t sorry. So where did that leave her?

The reality of the situation sank in as hours passed and Betty remained stationary on that bench. Her parents were still in town, her phone had been vibrating almost constantly the whole time she sat there, and she still shared an apartment with Trev. She had multiple places she could go but nowhere she really wanted to.

Putting on a brave face, Betty turned her phone over to see who had been trying to contact her. There were 18 texts from Trev and 2 missed calls. Betty swiped the notifications off her screen, not quite ready to delve into what he had to say. Both her mother and her father had tried to call twice and her calendar notification for a girls’ night involving celebratory graduation drinks with Veronica alerted her she was 24 minutes past her expected time of arrival.

Betty begrudgingly picked up her phone and debated whether to text or call Veronica to cancel the drinks. She knew she couldn’t stand being in a crowded public bar right now. Ultimately, she decided to text and simply let her know that she wasn’t feeling well and they would have to reschedule. As soon as Betty noticed the message move from deliver to read, Veronica was calling her. Betty let out a long sigh and let it continue ringing for a second while she mentally prepared. Mustering up her perkiest voice, Betty picked up just before her voicemail and was greeted with Veronica’s voice in and a very noisy background.

“Betty! B! Are you okay? I knew something was up! You are never late and I was getting worried! Where are you? Do you need us to come pick you up?” Veronica breathed in nearly one breath.

Faced with an onslaught of questions, Betty wasn’t sure which to answer first.

“Hey V! I’m fine, just tired and not feeling up to it can I possibly get a rain check?” Betty attempted to dodge answering each and every one of those questions.

“No way! Cher and I are only in town for a few days before we go back to Paris and you just GRADUATED today! I don’t care how tired you are, you had better come see me right now before I have Smithers find you and bring you to me himself!”

Betty chucked at her friend’s enthusiastic response, she could tell Veronica was already feeling buzzed. She hadn’t seen Veronica or Cheryl in nearly 6 months and she did miss them. Deciding she could show up for a few and deliberately not discuss Trev past the obligatory ‘he’s spending time with his family’ response, Betty decided it might not be the worst idea. “Yeah, sure. I’m coming right now, just running late. I’ll see you soon.”

Betty could hear Veronica squeal loudly before the music drowned out whatever else she said and eventually the line clicked off. A smile tugged at her lips as she thought about seeing them. Cheryl and Betty were practically related. Her older brother married Betty’s older sister while they were still in school. They now lived in California together with 3 beautiful children and visited her at least once a year. As a result, Betty and Cheryl had floated around each other for years. When Betty moved to New York to attend NYU, she met Veronica and they become fast friends. They were roommates their first semester at NYU by assignment, and every semester after that by choice. That was, until Veronica took a gap year to explore Europe and all it had to offer. When she returned, Cheryl just happened to be in the city visiting Betty and the two of them hit if off. Unbeknownst to Betty, Cheryl and Veronica were inseparable after their first date. She envied the spark they found so effortlessly.

When only a month had passed and Cheryl was still in New York for no apparent reason, they came clean. Veronica told Betty all about their grand plan to move to Paris and for her to run Lode Industries’ Parisian chapter while Cheryl stood by her side, Betty was shocked. It all seemed so fast to Betty who had been with the same boy for 4 years at that time and hadn’t even considered moving in with him. Much less, moving halfway around the world. Betty, at the time had tried to talk them out of it with logic and practicality, but love had won. Now, two years later they had come back for her graduation categorizing the occasion as monumental. As strange as it may seem to an outsider, Betty now knew she truly envied the love they shared.

The bar was only a short distance from her current location, so she decided to walk it. The crisp night air always seemed to help cleanse her thoughts. Saying no to Trev had been easy for Betty. It had been far too easy and she suddenly felt so guilty for letting it get this far. Six whole years knowing nearly every day he wasn’t meant to be her forever wracked her with guilt. When Betty approached the bar, she took a deep breath in and out before breaching the doors. Looking around, she saw the place was absolutely packed. She squeezed her way around the perimeter before locating the fiery redhead and her brunette best friend wrapped up in each other just off the side of the bar. They were swaying to the music and lost in that moment together. The sight of it made her heart ache. Not in jealousy, but in longing. She knew Trev was incapable of being that person for her and she wondered if she was even meant to have that. Sure, she wanted it. She wanted a love like that more than anything, but some people just weren’t meant to have it she resigned. Maybe she was one of them.

She snapped out of her self-deprecation when Veronica spotted her and waved her over to the bar to join them. She ordered a long island and sipped away at it while the three of them caught up like no time had passed. The friendship they all shared had not suffered with the change in dynamic when Cheryl and Veronica got together. They were still two of her closest friends independently or together.

All night, Betty diverted the conversation to Cheryl and Veronica and their life in Paris. Ducking and weaving the conversation away from Trev and her future plans, which they would have naturally assumed were intertwined. Betty wasn’t ready to discuss the incident yet and after another hour she told them both she was tired and really did need to get home. They all said their goodbyes and Veronica and Cheryl got into a town car while Betty said she was going to walk the short distance to her apartment.

When she approached the block her apartment was on, she began to feel a sinking dread. She wasn’t sure if Trev would be there or want to talk. She hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts and hadn’t been brave enough to check it since she was in the park earlier. She still wasn’t brave enough to look at it even after a few drinks at the bar. She trudged up the front steps and made her way to the fourth floor and then to apartment 410. She stood silently for a minute trying to gauge if there was a presence inside the apartment. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand trying to center herself in preparation for what could be behind her door. It was a habit she had picked up in high school and only a few people had ever known about it. None of which she was expecting to see over the next few days. After a few more moments of silence, Betty slipped her key in the lock and opened the door to a surprising scene. The apartment was empty. Not just without his presence, but also without his stuff. It appeared Trev had come back to the apartment after dinner and packed up his half of their life from the last two years in their shared one-bedroom apartment.

Betty eyed a note on the fridge and dreaded what it might say. It looked to be a few pages long and neatly written. As she got closer and read it, she realized he thought they were drowning just as much as she did. But his defensive tactic had been trying to hold on tighter, while hers was to slip away. He wasn’t angry, but he was certainly sad. That much was evident. He mentioned he paid the rent for the next month (their lease was up in a month anyway) and he wouldn’t bother her any longer. He left a forwarding address for anything of his she might stumble upon over the next month when she would pack her own things and move. At the very end of the note, he simply asked her to give him space for a while because he wasn’t ready to talk to her.

Betty crumpled to the floor and finally let out the sob she had been choking back all night. Her feelings swelled as the tears in her eyes pooled and flooded down her cheeks. She didn’t know why she was crying. She didn’t miss him, she did love him, maybe she was never really in love with him to start with, she wasted 6 years of her life, no one would ever love her, did she even deserve it? All of these questions and more creeped into her head as she cried herself to sleep curled into a ball on her apartment floor with his note still in her hands.

When Betty woke up the following morning with a stiff neck and a face full of smeared makeup, she decided to check her phone. Her parents had been trying to call her since she left last night but only left one voicemail saying they were coming to her apartment. When Betty checked the timestamp, she realized they should be there within the next 15 minutes. Quickly, she rose of the floor and cleaned herself up. She showered and was redressed with the perfect taught ponytail within 15 minutes and was just sticking the note in her desk when she heard their knock on the door.

She fielded questions left and right but kept her composure through the whole ordeal. She told them honestly, she hadn’t felt like she was in love with him for a long time and she wanted it to hurt them both less now than further down the road. They seemed to accept her explanation and proceeded to spend the entire day with her in the city before they headed back to Riverdale the next morning.

As the sun was setting and both Alice and Betty were starting to feel buzzed off their dinner wine, Betty began crying. Not big sloppy tears like the night before, but singular drops down her cheeks. As if she was so full of tears they were simply leaking from her eyes one at a time. Alice turned to see her daughter shed a few tears stoically and her heart broke at the sight. She reached over and squeezed her daughter’s hands.

“You know honey, not every one’s life goes according to plan. I know I’ve always been hard on you, but if you need to come home for a few days, a few weeks, whatever it takes. You know you can always do that. I know your lease is up in a month anyway and you were going to be going to Florida, but why don’t you just come home with us tomorrow and we’ll take it day by day?”

 

 ***********************

 

Betty sat in the backseat of her parent’s car as if she were a child again as they rolled around a corner and were greeted by an old familiar sign. “Welcome to Riverdale! The Town with Pep!”

As Betty breathed in a sigh of relief she realized maybe the only way to move forward with her currently aimless life, was to return to the start and figure out who she was without Trev. Maybe find out who she wanted to be, and maybe find some direction for her now uncertain future.


	2. New Beginnings or Bad Decisions?

Jughead Jones was always Riverdale’s resident weirdo. He wore a crown shaped beanie most of his childhood. Serving as his safety blanket, it was nearly always on his head. When he turned 18 and joined the serpents he replaced the need for a knitted metaphorical safety blanket with a leather jacket that provided its own degree of safety. He was born and raised on the southside of town with a drunk father and a mother who had a knack for disappearing for days at a time. That is until one day she didn’t come back. When his mother quietly made her mass exodus from his life, she took his child sister with her. No official goodbye ever came from either of them and he hadn’t heard anything in over 6 years from them. He was 22 years old and leading a gang. Many would say the lifestyle was meant for him and he was born into it. Unless you knew Jughead, it would seem it was all a natural progression. But his closest friends would tell you otherwise. They would tell you Jug wound up in this life out of obligation to his imprisoned father and the gang that looked after him growing up. They would say he was a serpent out of loyalty and not choice.

Jughead had a small group of friends growing up. Sweet Pea and Toni were friends he had met though the serpents and Betty and Archie were his childhood friends. Before his dad spiraled, FP had been friends with Archie’s father and Betty had been their neighbor. They all grew up together but as they all got older they drifted father apart. In middle school their playdates went from weekly to every other week and in high school, they nearly ceased to exist. Save for the few nights FP was raging drunk and Jug wound up on Archie’s doorstep, their comradery had come to a near halt. But on those nights when home was too rough for him and the drive in wasn’t deserted, he had to find a bed to sleep in and Archie was always more than willing. Archie never asked too many questions and instead allowed Jug to drown himself in soda and pizza while they played the latest video game and avoided talking about anything serious.

This concept of willful ignorance was the basis of their friendship. Jug didn’t open up to him and Archie didn’t pry, the dynamic worked for them and Jughead was grateful for the reprieve from reality.

Jughead and Betty drifted further as they grew up and wound up settling somewhere between friends and acquaintances over the years. They always seemed to circle around each other and maintain their niceties while never actually connecting on a deeper level as adults. Jughead’s defenses were impenetrable in his younger years and the only thing to ever truly knew his struggles was his keyboard. He wrote constantly at a young age and even ran the Southside High newspaper when he attended school there.

Writing was always an escape for Jughead so when his novel was published at the young age of 19, he found himself shocked at the response he received. It was published under F. Jones and he was sure no one would ever pinpoint his involvement. His checks were discreetly cashed and his agent maintained his anonymity anytime he received an interview request.

Publishing his book had been a dream come true for Jughead. The same kid who couldn’t even afford to feed himself at a young age was now wealthier than his parents had ever been. He had been living off his royalties for the last few years and had yet to publish another book.

Jughead’s soft spot for the southside shone through when he saved the Whyte Wyrm from closing down by purchasing the deed and taking over ownership. No one questioned his explanation of a distant relative and an inheritance and the respect he earned from his men was gratitude enough for him. The bar basically ran itself while he looked over it for the last two years.

On this particular night, Jughead found himself downstairs mingling with the members and trying to garner inspiration for his next book in the bar he had called home off and on for more years than he’d like to admit. He was also nervously watching the door waiting for an old friend to show.

Archie was in town for a break between tours and his moderately successful band earned him a bit of celebrity status in Riverdale. So, when he walked into the Wyrm, not alone as planned, the women’s eyes naturally trailed to him while Jughead’s gaze was fixed upon the bright blonde beside him.

Jughead felt like all of the air left his lungs when he spotted none other than Betty Cooper with her arm wrapped around Archie’s bicep laughing at something he had said. Archie spotted Jug and veered past the encroaching women to drag himself and Betty over to Jughead. Before Jug knew it, he was engulfed in a lung crushing hug by Archie. When they separated Betty peeked out from behind him with a small timid wave. Jughead unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck and gathered his thoughts as he greeted them.

“Hey Arch! I didn’t realize you were with someone tonight.” Jughead said nervously.

“Yeah! I was just leaving when I ran into Betty and invited her along. I thought it would be fun for the three of us to catch up. It’s been years, man!” Archie said as if it was no big deal.

When in fact, it was a huge deal to Jughead. While him and Betty had always maintained proximity to each other, Jughead distanced himself when she began to date Trev. Just as Jughead was becoming interested in the opposite sex, Betty was entering into a long-term relationship. Betty and Trev were the golden couple in high school and even though Jughead had nursed a crush on her the majority of his life, he always thought that if she was happy, he was happy for her. In his mind, she was also so unattainable. She was sunshine and he was rain. She was perfect grades and he was in a gang. She was bright and he was dark. These contrasts kept him at a distance and only helped him disconnect when their friendly meetings became less and less.

When Jug joined the gang, he effectively cut off communication with his friends. It was easy then, they were already at different schools and were all planning on venturing off to go to college while his future remained firmly rooted in Riverdale. It was for the best he kept telling himself back then. He occasionally looked her up on social media but never dared to message her. Betty’s picture perfect social media presence was another sign he had done the right thing in distancing himself. It was full of aesthetically pleasing pictures of landscapes, inspirational quotes, and endless photos of her and Trev throughout the years.

“I’m going to go grab a drink, what do you guys want?” Her voice broke him from his thoughts and brought him back to the ray of sunshine that was Betty Cooper. He couldn’t help but laugh at the juxtaposition of his picture of perfection in this dingy bar. He suddenly wished he had put more effort into updating the interior when he purchased the place and quickly dismissed the idea as nonsensical. Betty Cooper had been there five minutes and Jughead was already preoccupied with guilt over the condition of his bar. It was like he was transported back to the scrawny kid who didn’t have clothes that fit him properly and didn’t know where his next meal was coming from.

Thankfully Archie piped up and ordered them both whiskey and cokes as Betty sauntered off to the bar. Jughead took the opportunity to casually ask Archie how she wound up with him tonight.

“Strangest thing man, I hadn’t seen her since she and Trev came to my show in New York last year and she was just sitting on her porch when I was leaving tonight. It was kind of spur of the moment. Sorry for the surprise, I know you hate surprises.” Archie said earnestly.

Jug took the opportunity to casually ask, “Where’s Trev?”

Archie gave him a sideways look before opening his mouth but was cut off by drinks being set in front of them on the table.

“Here ya go!” She casually chirped while sipping on what appeared to be a long island. Knowing Toni, the bartender, that drink was likely stronger than Betty thought based on the rate she was slurping it down already.

“Slow down thee Betts!” Jughead casually said before the realization hit him that he had used nickname. A nickname that tasted stale in his mouth from years of disuse.

“I’m a big girl Juggie. I think I would know if I couldn’t handle something.” She said challenging him with a small smirk playing at her lips.

He was enthralled by her confidence and the woman she had grown into. Gone was the taught ponytail, replaced by soft waves around her face. Gone were the pastel sweaters and embellished collars he had become so accustomed to. Tonight, they were replaced by a pair of jean short and a basic black tank top. She had grown into a woman Jughead barely recognized but he was more intrigued than ever by her sass.

Jughead threw his hands up in defense and simply said “Okay, when you’re three sheets to the wind later don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

They all laughed and fell into a comfortable conversation. Archie asked the question Jughead had been dying to ask her all night. When the words “Where’s Trev?” left his mouth, he noticed her posture stiffen for a brief second before her natural instinct to remain stoic took over.

“We decided to go our separate ways. That’s why I’m in Riverdale” She stated, as if the mere sentence didn’t just tock his entire world. If she noticed the change in his demeanor, she was merciful enough not to mention it.

“Oh, well as long as you’re happy.” Archie replied. At that moment, one of the admirers from earlier decided to take her chances and approach him.

“HI! I’m Amanda and you are GORGEOUS. Are you Archie Andrews?” She asked while batting her eyelashes.

“Why yes, I sure am Amanda.” Archie said back flirtatiously.

In that moment, Jughead risked looking at Betty only to find her staring back at him with the same bemused expression he was sure was gracing his face at the same time. She covered her mouth and giggled and Jughead was lost in the pure vision that was Betty Cooper.

Archie wound up escorting the admirer to the bar where they appeared to be settling in for a short while. Betty was almost done with her drink and without thinking Jughead raised his hand at Toni signaling they would need another round.

When their next round came, Betty clinked her glass against Jughead’s and started work on her second drink of the night.

“It’s been a long time Juggie.” Betty said as she looked at him with the emerald eyes that always fascinated him. “I’m surprised you’re still in Riverdale. I always thought you’d wind up in New York with the rest of us.”

“My future was always here Betty.” Jughead says more seriously than he intended and Betty’s eyebrows furrow at the statement. “The big city’s glitz and glamour has nothing on this tarnished walls of the Wyrm.” He said attempting to lighten the mood.

The serious look was still on her face when he reached forward and placed his hand on her forearm. “Hey, I knew I wasn’t destined to get out. I like the way my life is going here.”

“You were never destined to be restrained Jughead Jones. You were always such a talented writer. I can’t believe you didn’t do anything with it. Talent like that is hard to come by.” The honesty shining in Betty’s eyes when she said that caught Jughead off guard. Maybe it was the two drinks he’d consumed so quickly or maybe it was merely Betty’s presence but for the first time in his adult life, he wanted to tell someone of his personal success. He was never a braggart but felt he wanted to ease her mind. Reassure her that he was, in fact, using his talents.

Instead of saying any of that aloud, they were greeted by a much more intoxicated Archie with Amanda hanging off his side. “I’m going to get out of here guys but I’m in town for a few weeks, let’s get together like old times at my dad’s house soon.”

Both of them nodded in the affirmative and said their goodbyes. The air suddenly thick with tension neither one of them could quite place. Betty was looking around the bar when she suddenly said, “Want to get out of here?”

Without even a second thought Jughead got up and grabbed her hand. “I know a spot that’s quieter if the crowd is too much.” She nodded as he made his way through the crowd and up the stairs to a door. Pushing through the door Betty realized they were on an upper deck on top of the bar. It looked barren with a single chair and an ashtray standing next to it.

“I come here sometimes when it’s too much down there. It’s private and quiet but still close enough for me to keep an eye on everything.” He assured her noticing the hesitance in her step as she walked around the deck.

“Won’t the owner mind?” She inquired.

Jughead laughed and Betty couldn’t figure out what was so funny.

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

“What?! You own the bar now? That’s great Jug and here I was thinking you were just out for a drink.” She was laughing now too.

“Shoot, I should have gotten a refill before we came up here.” Betty says staring at her now empty second glass.

“I got it.” He said before disappearing back through the door.

She was slightly buzzed but liberated at the same time. She never really drank around Trev and had been so restrained all the time it felt great to let loose a little and see where the wind took her. The fact that she wound up in her old friend’s bar that night was not lost on Betty either. When she walked in and saw him standing in the corner she was surprised. Jughead had never really been fit in high school and not what you would typically call handsome. She always thought he was attractive but Trev was her whole world in high school. She always felt guilty about losing touch but decided maybe going their separate ways and coming back together like this was a sign. It surely wasn’t merely happenstance and she couldn’t ignore the flutter she felt when he winked at her earlier.

Betty had no experience dating beyond Trev. He was her first everything, so when she felt the flutter earlier she didn’t know how to deal with it. Lubricating her mind with alcohol was surely the best option at the moment and the weight that lifted off her chest after each drink helped her open up to him in a way she’s not sure she would have if she was sober.

He returned with their third round of drinks and they fell into comfortable conversation. She asked how he wound up as the owner of the bar and was none to surprised when he said he bought it to keep it afloat. She didn’t ask where the money came from and she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know. She had known he was involved in the Serpents after high school and she wasn’t sure how much wealth could have been accumulated over that time. Maybe it was enough to buy a bar.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t realize she was shivering until Jughead placed his leather jacket around her shoulders. “Here ya go Betts, the wind can make it kind of cold up here sometimes and we don’t want you getting sick.” He said while pointing a finger at her with an air of authority.

“Thanks” She simply stated. Looking into his eyes she felt that flutter again and found herself wanting to tell him about herself. “You know, it’s good to be back home but I’ve really felt lost lately Jug. Trev proposed to me last night.”

He looked shocked and she could see him stiffen again, whether consciously or unconsciously she wasn’t sure. She bit her lip before continuing, “I said no. In front of his family and my family. It should have been this happy post-graduation dinner and I ruined it.” She looked at her feet and felt his hand lightly squeeze her shoulder. When their eyes met again Jughead’s lips had quirked up into a small smile.

“Ruined is a strong word Betty, you just veered off the planned path. That’s all. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Betty reached up and covered his hand with hers. “Thanks Jug. I just feel like a balloon floating around in the air with no real destination. For the first time in my life, I feel aimless.” she breathed, quieter than she intended.

Jughead wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame and she tried to ignore how perfectly she fit into his arms. She was taken back to all the hugs they had shared over the years. He was never one for physical affection with people but Betty got her fair share of hugs. When she scraped her knee in elementary school, when she got her first B in middle school, and on nights when her parents were fighting and she wound up in the treehouse with Jug and Archie. It was always Jughead who would wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Lost in the moment, Betty returned the hug with equal fervor.

“I just wish I didn’t have to go home and face my mom. I was sitting on the front porch avoiding her when Archie invited me and it just feels so weird being back at her house. I know she’s being supportive but I can’t shake the feeling that she’s judging me for saying no to Trev. Saying no to this perfectly planned out life in Florida with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. She always told me I was so lucky but I’m not sure I ever really believed her.”

When Betty looks up after her spiel, still in his arms, she realizes that Jughead is focused on her eyes. He’s looking right at her, seeing her in a way she doesn’t feel anyone else ever has.

“Perfect was never your word if I remember correctly Cooper.” There’s a lilt to his voice she can’t help but be grateful for. She laughs and realizes she’s just unloaded her baggage on an old fried without even a second thought. She was never so open with Trev and it startles her how easy their lines of communication seemed to be.

“Thanks Jug. You always did know what to say. I’m really glad I ran into you tonight.” She states honestly. They break away from their hug, the implications heavy on both of their minds and put a little distance between them.

Out of nowhere, Jughead nonchalantly says, “You know, I have an extra apartment on the second floor you could stay in if you want.”

“Here?! At the Wyrm, yeah I want to see the look on Alice Cooper’s face when I tell her I’m crashing at a bar on the southside.” She laughs at the sentiment before realizing Jughead was serious.

“Really, Betts. You’re going through a lot and it’s not fun to feel like you’re under a microscope. I get it, I really don’t mind. It’s just sitting empty, I wouldn’t even charge you rent.” He’s looking at her again and she can’t help but feel like she really wants to accept his offer. Not simply because it will get her out of her mom’s house but also because she’s fascinated by this grown up version of her childhood friend. Inexplicably drawn to him in a way she had never felt before.

Before she can overthink it too much, she nods. “Okay, Jug. I will take you up on that. But there’s no way I’m staying here rent free. It’ll only be for a few nights so how about I pay you when I leave. I have some savings and I’m more than happy to do it. You’re really helping me out more than you know.”

“Nonsense Betty, please don’t pay me. Like I said, it’s just sitting empty. It’s no big deal.” Not trusting her voice Betty just nods.

“Would it be alright if I crashed there tonight? My mom has probably mixed her wine and Ambien by now so she won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Of.. Of course,” Jughead is caught off guard by the acceptance to his offer and stumbles over his words as he tries to think though his next move. “Let me show it to you.”

She follows him inside and sees two matching doors, one on each side of the hallway. He turns toward the left door and opens it slowly to reveal a basic apartment. No more than a few hundred feet with a small kitchenette, a bed, and a sofa. There’s a bathroom through the door on the far wall and a closet next to it.

“It’s perfect Jug. Thank you.” She turns to meet his eyes and sees that he’s looking through the open door.

“No problem, I just should probably mention that’s my apartment over there across the hall. So, if you need anything, just let me know. If I’m not there I’m normally on the deck or downstairs.” He still hasn’t met his eyes and isn’t sure if he trusts himself to look at her without breaking his façade. Inside he’s alight with anticipation, excitement, and nerves.

“I finished my last drink, how do you feel about shots?” Jughead turns around anyway and raises his eyebrows at her latest question. Sensing his hesitance, she quickly adds, “I want to get drunk tonight Jug. There’s been so much pressure on me for so long that now I’m finally free I just want to enjoy it.” She’s looking at him in a way that makes his mind wander to ways he could ensure she’d enjoy her night but is broken from his reverie when she begins walking to the door.

“Yeah, sure. We can do shots. Don’t worry about going down there though. Just pick your poison and I’ll bring us up a bottle.” He assures.

“Whiskey.” She answers without hesitation.

When she concedes to staying in the apartment while he grabs the liquor, she can’t help but wonder if his apartment is the same as this one. Curiosity gets the better of her and she finds herself wandering across the hall. Just as she’s about to see if the door is unlocked she hears him climbing the steps once more.

“Sorry, I was just curious if your apartment was like mine. I didn’t mean to intrude. I wasn’t going to go in there without you. I don’t even know if someone’s in there right now. I—” Sensing her rambling, he puts his hand on top of hers on the doorknob and turns it causing her to fall silent.

“It’s no big deal Betts. I don’t think that apartment has any glass ware anyway. Come on in.” He leads her into his home and finds himself amused by her reaction. She carefully looks around soaking up every inch of the space that is so quintessentially him.

He’s amused by her reaction but feels the need to address a portion of her rant, “No one would be here by the way Betty. I’ve always lived alone. You know me, resident loner weirdo.”

This earns him a genuine laugh and he can’t help but wonder, what if? What if she was in his apartment under any other circumstance. As he tries to veer his thoughts back to the situation at hand she grabs the bottle of liquor.

She starts pouring them shots in the high ball glasses she finds in the cupboard and decided to respond to his self-deprecation. “You were always a loner by choice Jughead. Not by circumstance, girls always liked you in school so I was just guessing someone had snagged you up in the last few years.” She can’t bring herself to look at him, suddenly embarrassed by her words.

He laughs and she turns around anyway. She’s caught off guard by how close he is to her. She’s leaning against the counter as he casually reaches for the glass behind her, motioning her to do the same. She picks up the glass and clinks them together before downing the whole thing in one gulp.

“I’ve had my fair share of girls Betty, don’t you worry.” He winks at her and she flushes instantly. “But never for the long term, it’s never been special enough to warrant more than a few weeks here or there. No one’s every really kept my interest for too long.” It’s true, being a Serpent had put numerous girls in his path over the years and he wasn’t a saint. None of them had been serious, but it was never their fault. Jughead wasn’t one to open up to anyone and no woman wants to be shut out of their significant others’ life. For that reason, he tells himself, and that reason alone, he had never settled down. In the back of his mind though he knows, he’s always been unavailable.

They find themselves on the couch, Netflix cued up on the TV and liquor bottle on the table. As the hours tick by, Betty shifts closer and closer to Jughead. Each time she gets up, she sits back down just a little bit closer. Every time he reaches forward for the bottle he settles just a little closer, too. He’s sure she can feel the electricity passing through them both as the pretense of the night washes away and they shift their bodies magnetically closer.

A part of him wants to throw his arm around the back of the couch and pull her to him. He longs for it, a part of him has always liked her and having her in his apartment while he’s been downing whiskey at a rapid rate is doing things to his reasoning he can’t quite comprehend. A larger part of him knows though, that is a terrible idea. She’s fresh out of a six-year relationship he tells himself repeatedly. She’s not interested in you, she’s just not used to being alone. His internal monologue goes on and on as the episodes play through. Before he knows it, she’s asleep on his shoulder and he can’t bring himself to wake her. She looks beautiful. Peacefully sleeping and he knows he’s gotten himself into trouble.

As a kid, it’s easy to contain your hormones when the object of your affection is dating someone already and you know realistically you never had a chance to start with. Girls like Betty Cooper don’t end up with guys like Jughead Jones. That’s what he keeps telling himself as she shifts a little closer in her sleep.

Somewhere in between episodes 4 and 5 of Stranger Things, Jughead doses off. The weight of Betty’s head heavy and warm on his shoulder lulls him into a deep sleep.

He wakes up to the sound of the doors being shut and locked downstairs in the bar. He’s disoriented at first, certainly still inebriated from the sheer volume of alcohol they had consumed. Then it all comes back to him when he looks down at a sleeping Betty Cooper on his shoulder. Her arms have worked their way around his waist and he basks in the closeness while he can. He suddenly gets the urge to lean down and kiss her hair, so he does it. She shifts a little bit and catches him off guard when she looks up wish a clear emotion in her eyes. Desire. He’s seen it before but never on her face. Never when she’s looked at him and he finds himself dumbfounded. Before he knows what’s happening she reaches up and touches his cheek so lightly he can barely feel it. He clamps his hand on top of hers and turns his head to kiss her knuckles.

“Thank you Juggie.” She sleepily says before leaning her head back down and falling asleep once more.

Why did he kiss her hands? Why did he kiss her hair? The answer seems simple, but he’s not ready to admit it. Because he wanted to kiss her, that’s why. But Jughead can’t kiss her. She’s broken, she’s venerable, and he can’t take advantage of her current state. He would never forgive himself.

He decides it’s much too late for her to be sleeping on the couch and picks her up slowly attempting to let her continue sleeping. As he’s headed to his door, he realizes he never put sheets or pillows on the bed next door. He decides to let her take the bed tonight and he’ll take the couch, but nothing ever seems to go according to plan in Jughead’s life. As he lays her on the bed and attempts to cover her up, she grips tighter around his neck and pulls him down to her.

“I mean it, thank you Jug.” It comes out barely above a whisper right in the shell of his ear. He feels her face turn as she places a kiss on his cheek. He’s still recovering when he feels her place another one along his jaw and begin trailing kisses down his face. In an instant, his primal urges take over and he finds himself turning her face until their eyes connect. He can see her looking between his lips and his eyes and he swears his head might explode in that exact minute.

Betty trails her hand across his face where her mouth just was and says, “Let me thank you Jug” as she’s pulling his lips to connect with hers. It’s electric when their lips touch and he moans into the kiss. He hovers over her unsure as she pulls him into the bed with her. They’re both on their sides as his hands cup her face and his finger pushes her chin up to grant him access to the expanse of skin on her neck.

As soon as her mouth is free Betty breathes, “God that feels so good Juggie.”

Her verbal acknowledgement of the events catches him off guard and he finds himself separating his lips from her neck. He lightly nips at the skin on her collarbone and weaves his hands though her hair. Suddenly Jughead pulls back and seems to realize the situation they’re in. Betty looks confused as he pulls away and she feels his absence.

He looks away from her still on the bed. “Betty, you just got out of a six-year relationship last night and this is a terrible idea.”

Betty reaches forward and turns his head back towards hers, it’s definitely the alcohol that has given her the strength to say this she muses. “I haven’t had sex in three years Jughead and I need something. This doesn’t have to be anything serious. Indulge me.” The last part is said breathier than she expects but it appears to do the job as he crushes his lips against hers.

He’s sure he’ll regret this in the morning but while her mouth is moving in time with his, he can’t find it in himself to care right then. High on the reality that Betty Cooper was wrapped in his arms after a whirlwind welcome back and she seemed to want this just as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me. Oops. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I've never written a fanfic before so feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'd again, sorry for the errors.


	3. Chapter 3 – Coming Together and Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm... the rating went up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learn more about Betty’s dry streak. This chapter is shorter than the previous two but if I didn’t cut it at the end of this chapter, it would have blown up, so I opted to cut it a bit short.  
> I want to thank lazydazies for being incredibly supportive and letting me ask her seasoned self some questions about this. PLEASE let me know what you think. I really hope everyone likes it.  
> Still on track for 5 chapters (that might expand, we’ll see)  
> ****unbeta’d, still. Please excuse any errors****  
> P.S. Thank you guys for reading.

 

Jughead tastes exactly the way Betty Cooper would have guessed. Like whiskey and cigarettes. She thinks she could become addicted to his taste. Betty wanted this, more than she cared to admit. Sleeping had degraded her fully drunk state to merely buzzed and she basked in the state that gave her enough courage to confess a dark secret to an old friend. She couldn’t deny she found him attractive the second she saw him downstairs in the Wyrm but never in her wildest dreams did she expect it to lead here.

Trev had been domestic and Jughead was exotic. It was intoxicating to Betty. Trev and Betty had never been especially physical to start with, so this buzzing feeling throughout her body was a whole new feeling. A few years after they became intimate, Trev couldn’t perform one day. Betty was always understanding and never took it personally. Sex had never been a corner stone of their relationship, so it wasn’t much to miss when it dwindled. The last time they attempted to be intimate was three years ago and when he was stressed because he couldn’t get it up, Betty gently recommended he go see someone about it. He was diagnosed with a hormone imbalance at 19 years old. His pride was too great to take pills at such a young age, so they simply adapted. They never properly talked about it and just kept going as if it was no big deal. He always tried to make Betty feel good but fell short on multiple occasions over the years.   She had never been with anybody but Trev and she wondered if this is what was always missing. This passion, spark, this burning feeling when their flesh connected. It was incredible and indescribable all at the same time.

As their lips danced across each other’s they became lost in a lust filled haze. Jughead’s hands ventured past her neck and down her side. When they finally broke for a breath, Jughead looked Betty dead in the eyes and she felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. A warmth began to spread through her and she knew exactly what she wanted in that moment. He saw his own desire reflected in her eyes and gently tugged on her shirt, lifting it up over her head. She reciprocated by pulling off his shirt and found her fingers tracing the lean muscles on his torso. She was fascinated by the planes and valleys she found and lightly drug her fingers over his skin. This action ignited something in Jughead and before she could even register what was going on, he had gathered both of her hands above her head and began attacking her neck at a fast and furious pace.

Betty closed her eyes and relished in the unbridled lust she felt.

“God Betty… You’re so fucking beautiful.” He breathed against her ear and she writhed under him, trying to break free from his grasp.

“No baby, I want to take my time. I don’t know how you could possibly go untouched for years. You were made to be worshiped daily.” His gruff voice was doing things to her she had never imagined. “Is that what you want too baby?” Jughead asked when their eyes connected. Betty didn’t trust herself to respond so she simply nodded and bit her lower lip. He moaned at the sentiment and she began sucking vigorously at his neck, the only patch of skin she could reach in her current state.

Jughead instinctively bucked his hips into hers and the moan she let out lit a fire in his veins. He gathered both of her hands into a single one of his and moved his other hand down to the cups of her bra. He teasingly began to run his fingers along the lacy cups and she writhed again.

“What do you want Betts?” he whispered. When she didn’t respond he pulled his hand back and connected their lips. She missed the contact already and broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his.

“You, Jug. I want you.” She said so quietly that if he hadn’t been waiting for her response, he might have missed it.

“I need more Betty, what do you want me to do?”

“Touch me… please Juggie.” She was so shy he found it fucking irresistible.

“How is it that you’re half naked under me and you still seem to be shy baby? You are so fucking sexy Betts, there’s no need to be shy.” The honesty shone through as he looked her directly in the eyes. She couldn’t help herself when she wriggled her hands out of his and sunk both of her hands into his hair. She had been wondering if it was indeed as soft as it looked. Without the distinct crown beanie on, his hair had been teasing Betty all night.

She’s not sure when he stopped wearing the beanie, but she decides she likes this version of him. The version of Jughead that’s assertive and snappy. The version of Jughead that’s pushing his entire body up against hers while she writhes beneath him. She feels like she’s on fire with desire and decides to take matters into her own hands, quite literally. She flips them over and finds herself straddling his lap. She makes quick work of his buttons and starts to pull his pants off when his hands stop hers.

“You first.” He whispers against her lips and skillfully unclasps her bra, next he starts taking off her shorts. When she pulls them the rest of the way off, he just stares at her for a minute. Who would have thought resident loner weirdo Jughead would have Betty Fucking Cooper on top of him in nothing but her black lacy panties begging for him to touch her. “Beautiful…” he murmurs against her lips before he’s pulling her down into a punishing kiss. Years of pent up attraction comes roaring back to life in that instant. He is in utter disbelief as he resolves it should be all about her. He wanted to have her in every way known to man and then some. He wanted her to come more than she ever has and he wants to imprint the memory of this night so deep into her mind that she will never forget. One thing was for sure, there’s no way he would forget this night.

Jughead slips two fingers into her and can’t help when his cock twitches at how wet she is. He did this to her. Jughead Jones has made Betty Cooper so wet she’s dripping through her black lacy panties. He’s certain if he looked down he’d come right then and there at the sight but he’s not prepared for that and instead slowly begins to work her toward her first high of the night. She comes embarrassingly quick and barely has time to recover before he picks up and pace and pushes her into another orgasm. As she cries out, Jughead covers her mouth with his own. He’s lost in the feel of Betty Coopers lips against his own and the sounds she’s making all because of him. When he withdraws his fingers she takes the opportunity to push his pants all the way down his legs and sinks onto him before he can protest again.

Jughead’s surprised by how tight she is wrapped around him and he grips her hips to hold her in place for a minute as a deep guttural groan escapes his lips. Betty leans down against Jughead’s lips and breathes, “Let me move.” He moans and releases his grip the slightest bit. She begins slowly enough and Jughead reaches up to palm her chest. She moans again at the contact and he feels like he’s in heaven. They find an easy rhythm and with every push, she feels his pull.

Jughead wraps his arms around her back and flips them back over without breaking contact. One hand on each hip he slowly drags himself in and out of her as she grips the sheets. He takes a finger and starts rubbing circles into her bundle as she starts to feel her release for a third time.

“Oh god, I don’t know if I can Jug.” She moans between pumps but as soon as she’s uttered the sentence, she’s certain she can and she will. Her walls tighten around him and she pulls his release from him as they unravel at the same time. He collapses on top of her and she wraps herself entirely around him. She pulls him closer than she thought possible and nibbles at his earlobe.

“That was amazing.” She whispers into his ear.

Jughead shivers at the confession and turns his head to look at her. She’s so beautiful with her golden hair splayed across the pillow. A thin layer of sweat covering her entire body and their most intimate parts still connected. He can’t help but kiss her. As their mouths connect they both apply light pressure and he cups her face. “You’re amazing” he whispers in response. He believes it in that instant, Betty Cooper had always been like a superhuman to Jughead. Capable of doing anything anytime with grace and composure. She was incredible when they were younger and she had just become more incredible as the years passed by. Jughead had sexual conquests before but none that had ever felt like that. He felt like they connected on a level he hadn’t previously known existed. As if their connection always had been and always would be. The gravity of his thoughts must have translated to Betty because connected their lips again and instantly deepened the kiss. They were still connected and Betty began blushing, realizing she had just slept with someone she hardly knew. Well, scratch that, someone that she used to know. She’s not sure she knows him anymore, but she certainly wants to after that.

“I’ll be right back” she says as she gets up to run to the restroom. She cleans up and tries her best to straighten her hair. His marks are all over her neck and she can’t help but feel ecstatic that she has something to remember this by.

When she walks back in the room, she’s stuck by how beautiful Jughead is. He’s laid out on the bed with a sheet barely covering his lower half and she can’t help but want to jump him again. The ache between her legs makes her think otherwise but when he raises a finger and beckons her over to the bed, she begins to rethink logic and rationale.

Jughead pulls her into his arms and intertwines their legs while he runs a finger up and down her arm. He presses a kiss into her hair and Betty snuggles closer to his chest. If she’s being honest with herself, she hadn’t slept well the previous night. She had become so accustomed to having a warm body in bed with her that she wasn’t sure how she could ever fall asleep on her own again. She’s exhausted from the last few days and quickly slips into a deep sleep surrounded by Jughead’s well defined arms. She knows they should talk, but she’s not ready for reality yet. Her last thought as she slips into sleep is the surreal little bubble she’s in. She’s not quite sure she’s ready to burst it yet.

Jughead watches as her breathing begins to even out. He knows he should have stopped her. He knows she’s fragile but the image of Betty Cooper pleading for him is forever engrained in his memory. He didn’t think any straight male would ever be able to say no to her. He certainly wasn’t capable. Tucking the memory away for the night, he focuses on the look on her face as he made her fall apart. It might be his favorite memory to date, he mentally notes.

She reaches for him again during the night and they come together and fall apart as if it was always meant to be that way.


	4. Whiskey and Confessions

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Jughead’s small apartment as Betty stirred awake the following morning. It was nearly 11 am and Betty was shocked she had slept in so late. Betty had always been a believer in the early bird gets the worm and found herself relishing in the fact that no one had knocked on her door at 6:30 just to ‘check’ if she was awake. Living with Alice Cooper for 12 hours had been unbearable and Betty was considering turning around and going right back to New York before Jughead had so unexpectedly offered up his ‘spare’ apartment. The very same apartment that Betty realized she hadn’t slept in last night. While she still wound up staying at the Wyrm, her current position was much more preferable in Betty’s mind than waking up alone, or if she was being honest, with anyone else.

When she finally opened her eyes, she turned slightly to observe Jughead. He appeared to still be asleep and Betty took the opportunity to simply stare at him. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his chest was rising and falling in prefect rhythm. He was beautiful and Betty was so enthralled she reached out to run her fingertips along his jaw. When he didn’t immediately stir she decided to be brave and lightly swept her thumb across his plump bottom lip.

To her surprise, he opened his mouth the slightest bit and teasingly nibbled at her thumb.

“G’morning” he mumbled as she giggled softly, his voice thick with sleep was doing something to her she wasn’t sure she was ready for so early in the morning.

“Morning sleepyhead” she responded.

Jughead opened his eyes all the way and moved his hand to cup her cheek. He tilted her head to the side and surprised her when he bypassed her mouth all together and started peppering kisses along the underside of her jaw. Her hands instinctively found his thick locks of hair and latched on. As she felt herself begin to lose control, her practicality kicked in and Betty removed his lips from her neck attempting to form a coherent thought. Cupping his jaw, she brought his face level with hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

“We need to brush our teeth and I should really get going. Alice Cooper will be none too happy to realize I wasn’t there last night and didn’t happen to make it home before she woke up.” Betty reasoned aloud. But no matter how much reasoning was put into her response, her resolve began to slip away as Jughead slowly rolled her over until he was covering her body completely.

He leaned down toward Betty’s neck and surprised her when she felt his lips graze her ear instead, “I seem to remember telling you that you needed daily attention last night Betts.”

The notion sent shivers up Betty’s entire body and Jughead picked up on her slipping resistance. Before she responded he was already palming her breasts and her voice was betraying her mind as she moaned at the contact.

The only sound that could be heard for the next few minutes were Betty’s gasps and Jughead’s moans as he brought her to the brink of orgasm with his fingers alone for the third time in less than 24 hours. As she came hard around his fingers, Jughead connected their mouths. Working her through her release he kissed her with everything he had in him. Betty was so lost in the feeling she had forgotten about their unbrushed teeth, she had forgotten about everything outside of those four walls and she found herself again, not quite ready to pop the bubble they seemed to be occupying within his apartment.

She surprised him when she suggested they clean up before they start the day and he found himself trailing after her into the bathroom without so much as a second thought. They were both still nude and as soon as they entered the shower, Jughead pressed her up against the far wall and enveloped her mouth with hers. They languidly made out for a few minutes before Betty snaked her hand between then to feel Jughead’s arousal. He had been turned on since they first woke up and Betty was eager to return his affections.

“Um.. Jug” Betty sounded nervous and Jughead looked down at her trying to decipher the sudden change in demeanor. “Tell me what feels good, okay? I just want to make you feel good but I haven’t done this in a long time, so I –” Jughead cuts her off with a bruising kiss and she takes that as a signal to move forward. He’s head is spinning with sheer desire as she runs her hand up and down his arousal. She works him slowly for a while and they continue making out. After a few minutes, he wraps his hand around hers and guides her pace. She obediently follows and he is so turned on by her that he decides her hand just isn’t going to be enough.

Jughead uncurls her hands from around him and guides them up to his shoulders. Betty wants to protest, to tell him that she wants to repay his favor and make him feel good. But all of her protests would be cut short as she feels him lift her up from under her thighs. Betty’s instincts kick in as she wraps her legs around his waist and feels the cool shower wall behind her. He’s inside of her within seconds and Betty knows she won’t last long in this position. Based on the moans and pace Jughead’s keeping, she’s not sure he will either. It’s fast and wet, slippery and sexy, and Betty comes within minutes of the position change. Jughead succumbs shortly after, his released pulled out by her walls tightening around him. He leans his forehead onto her shoulder and she remains locked around his waist when she decides to break the silence.

“I didn’t even know sex could be like that Jug.” She punctuates the thought with a thorough kiss and break apart long enough to clean up and exit the shower. As they walk into his apartment again, Betty looks around to find her clothes. She’s painfully aware of the fact that he chose not to answer her last statement. She can feel the physical connection they share even if it has only been a day but a part of her knows Jughead’s never been one to express his emotions vocally. He was always more talented with the written word than the spoken word, but she has no idea where his mind is at.

Once dressed, the silence still heavy in the room, Betty starts brewing coffee in the kitchenette. She’s caught off guard by Jughead when his arms slip around her waist and he hugs her gently from behind. His breath tickling her ear as he says, “I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you Betty Cooper. How on earth could Trev have possibly had you prancing around him every day and not ‘indulge you’, as you so eloquently put it last night.”

He kisses her neck as she responds, “Juggie, I don’t know what came over me last night.” She takes a deep breath in to gather her thoughts and think of what to say next. She feels him stiffen and immediately turns around to cup his face in reassurance. “I don’t want you to think I regret anything, because I don’t” she tilts her head down to catch his eyes and continues, “Trust me, I don’t regret a second of it. I just haven’t ever been a really sexual person for the last 22 years and I’m a little overwhelmed by how badly I seem to want you.” She leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck as the next statement sends shivers down his spine. “I’ve never wanted anyone more in my entire life and I’m just not sure how to deal with that yet.”

He pulls her face back and kisses her once again. This time it’s soft and pure. It’s slight pushing and pulling without either feeling the need to deepen it. “Betty, this has quite literally been like a dream to me, and I get that this was just something you wanted to get out of your system. You’re spreading your wings and I can’t fault you for that.”

She looks at him with confusion and blurts out, “Did you not hear anything I just said? I’m not here to spread my wings Jug. I’m here because I want you.”

“You don’t even know me Betty. Not really, not anymore. I don’t really know you either. This thing between us, whatever you want to call it. It’s amazing, but like you said – it doesn’t have to be anything serious. Just an indulgence.” His eyes are downcast as he says it aloud and he feels her gaze burning into him. They’re interrupted by the coffee maker’s chime signaling it’s done.

The air is thick with tension as they both pour a cup of coffee and Betty begins to gather her purse and things. “I’m going to go get settled in across the hall if that’s still alright with you.” He nods his approval and she slips through the door before he even has time to absorb the gravity of their previous conversation.

Jughead has never, in his entire life, been in a serious relationship. So why did he all the sudden feel Betty’s absence in his apartment so painfully. When she turned for the door, he had wanted to say something. He wanted to say something about the connection he had always felt for her. He wanted to say something about the way they moved together the night before and again that morning. He wanted to tell her there’s no way something could feel that wonderful, that fulfilling, that perfect – without really meaning anything. Instead, he stood silently as she made her way across the hall.

Betty finds some rags and cleaning spray and proceeds to stress clean the tiny apartment she will be using for the next few days. She realizes there’s no sheets on the bed and the place has a layer on dust on it. She wonders briefly how long it sat empty. Once she’s cleaned the whole space, she decides it’s time to return the calls she’s certain are waiting for her on her phone. Surprisingly, her mother had only called once about two hours ago and Verionica sent her a text asking for a check in call.

Betty concedes it’s about time she tells her best friend about the recent upheaval of her life. Veronica and Betty spend the better part of two hours on the phone with one another as Betty confesses her feelings about Trev and the breakup. She tells Veronica all of the details about the last few years, the impotence, the lack of intimacy, the feeling of always wanting more than he was capable of giving. Veronica, ever the best friend, tells her it’s okay to want more out of life and she doesn’t blame Betty at all. She offers to come visit her at her apartment before they leave the city when Betty realizes she hadn’t told Veronica about her impromptu trip home and it’s subsequent events.

“Actually, V, funny story… uhhh… I’m in Riverdale.” Betty tries laughing at the end of the thought and is met with total silence from Veronica.

“Excuse me, what? Why Betty? Did Trev kick you out of the apartment, that piece of shit---”

Veronica is cut off by Betty’s casual response “No, just wanted to feel my feet on the ground for a few days before reality sunk in. I decided home would be the best place for that.”

“OMG Betty, as your best friend, I have to tell you that I don’t think Alice’s home is the best place for your post break up. She’s definitely come a long way over the years Betty but I don’t think it’s healthy that you stay there. You know that our hotel here has a spa, a gym, and Cher and I should take you for some retail therapy. Come stay with us will you?”

Betty mulls over the idea for only a minute before deciding against it. “No thanks, V. You know I appreciate the offer but I’m actually staying in a friend’s empty apartment so no need to worry about ‘Alice’s environment’”. She struggles for a moment before saying even lower, “I’ve got my habits under control. So there’s really no need to worry about me.” Veronica was one of a few people to know about her stress relief tactic. Veronica discovered early on in their freshman year that Betty had a problem. She never judged her for it but Betty always knew somewhere in the back of her mind Veronica worried about her.

“Staying at a friend’s empty apartment, huh? Would this friend happen to be male?” Veronica inquires.

“Yes, V. This friend is indeed a male.” When Betty doesn’t follow the statement up with the customary response of it’s not what you think or nothing to worry about Veronica’s interest is piqued. Betty can’t find it in herself to lie to her best friend and she could actually use the advice on this occasion.

“Spill.” The simple phrase coming from Veronica unleashes something in Betty. She’s dying to tell someone of their tryst and finds herself on speaker with both Veronica and Cheryl listening as she gives them the PG-13 version of her return to Riverdale. She details the tension at home and Archie’s invitation to the bar the previous night. She tells them both about her instant attraction to Jughead and the night’s progression of events. She leaves out the more sordid quotes and brings them up to speed with the day’s events, ending with her current predicament of hiding out in said extra apartment.

When Betty’s story seems to be done she pipes up once more, “I don’t know V… my head’s spinning with something but it’s not exactly guilt. I know Trev and I just broke up but I have never felt this way with someone so quick. I know I have limited experience and all but everyone wants to believe in the fairytale of love at first sight, right? I feel foolish for even thinking about it but this is so unexpected in the best way.”

“Betty, I’ve got a confession to make, I was involved with someone back in Europe when I came to visit you and meet Cheryl. After the first day we spent together alone, I knew nothing could ever compare . everyone always says that when you know, you just know and something in me just knew that cher would be it for me. I ended things with my on and off again fling that same day and never looked back. We didn’t tell you for a while but I had known that entire time that she was going to be my forever. So don’t feel bad for moving on so quickly. After what you told me earlier I’m pretty sure you and trev were really done years ago and healing can happen sometimes before you even rip the band aid off.”

Veronica’s confession catches Betty off guard and she summons all of the memories she has of Veronica and Cheryl together. She knew they were obsessed with each other in the beginning but she never truly considered they had fallen in love at the drop of a hat. As much as fairy tales were meant to be envied, she saw one happen before her very own eyes. She recalls the envy she felt at the bar the other night and the sight of them wrapped up in each other. She wonders if an onlooker would have possibly let that thought cross their own mind if they had seen her and Jughead in the kitchen that same morning.

“Thanks, V. You always know just what to say.” Betty ends the call with the typical farewells and promise to call again soon. Maybe even catch up again before she left New York.

At the end of their phone call, Betty formulates a plan. First, she calls Alice to quell her mother’s fears and tells her she’s staying with an old friend. Her mother knows she rightfully has no room to have an opinion on the matter and must feel for what Betty’s going through, so she decides not to push the subject. They hang up and Betty assures her mother that she is fine and she’ll be back to visit before she heads back to New York, she simply needed time to clear her mind.

Once Alice is taken care of, Betty calls an Uber and slips out of the bar through the back door. She goes into town and buys linens for the bed, some basics for the apartment and stops by the grocery store. Betty was always an adept cook and decides if Jug won’t let her pay rent, she’ll just cook him a meal. She had noticed his barren fridge the night before and is pretty certain he didn’t have concrete dinner plans for that night.

She returns to the Wyrm, loaded down with bags, and is surprised when she can slip back through the back door and up to the apartment without anyone seeing her once again. Grateful for the reprieve from prying eyes, she sets about implementing her plan for the evening and utilizes every square inch of the dining room table and sparse countertop in the process.

When the home made lasagna is almost done she finishes up the garlic bread and ices the chocolate cherry cake she made when she first arrived back to the apartment. The oven dings to signal the lasagna is done just as she’s putting the finishing touches on the cake and Betty starts to get nervous. Theoretically cooking dinner for Jughead to repay him for his hospitality is a great idea. Jughead has always been an enthusiastic eater and she knows he’ll appreciate it. But when she exits her apartment and brings her hand up to knock on his door, she can’t seem to do it. She stands there for a few minutes debating on how she is going to invite him in for dinner and begins to second guess her idea altogether when the sound of the door leading to the deck breaks her thought process. She looks over startled to find Jughead waltzing in, cigarette pack and lighter in hand, and eying her quizzically.

“Hey there Betts. Wasn’t sure I’d be seeing you today.” He drawls, seeming unaffected by her presence. It catches Betty off guard as she clears her throat.

“Yeah, uh, I was actually just coming over to offer you dinner. I went into town earlier and decided to make some comfort food for dinner, and you know me. I can never cook for just one person so I wound up with lasagna, bread, and cake. There would have been more sides if the kitchen space wasn’t so limited. I always seem to ---” Her rambling comes to an abrupt end as Jughead’s hand, once again, lands on her shoulder and gently squeezes.

“I’d love to have dinner with you.” He punctuates the thought with a wink and Betty can’t help but laugh a little at the ease in which he’s fallen back into the flirty banter. “Lead the way”, he instructs as he gestures towards her door with the hand that has recently left a warm sensation on her shoulder.

As they enter the now clean but still sparsely furnished apartment, Jughead’s mouth falls agape at the sight of the food in front of him. He’s never been much of a cook but he always considered himself a food aficionado. It smelled heavenly and looked even better. Jughead’s hand finds purchase on Betty’s lower back as he follows her into the apartment.

They serve their plates and eat in companionable silence. The lack of conversation not bothering either of them as they chew away at their food. When Betty pauses she looks up and laughs at the sight of Jughead inhaling his dinner like he hadn’t eaten in weeks.

“My mom always said silence is the highest compliment a chef could get. When no one has time to comment on the food, it means they’re too busy eating it, and that means it’s good.” She shrugs as she ends her thought and returns to the food. She’s surprised when Jughead puts his fork down and his plate is empty. Hers, on the other hand is only partially picked at. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her and it wasn’t helping her appetite.

“Look Betty” Jughead starts and clears his throat, steeling his nerve. He knew he needed to have a real conversation with her after their night together. It seemed too good to be true when he woke up this morning and she was still there. He didn’t know how else to describe her presence beyond simply enthralling. He was fascinated by her. Fascinated by the way she moaned under him, fascinated by her shy demeanor in the most intimate times, fascinated by her giggles that followed his snarky comments. Most of all, Jughead found himself fascinated by what Betty Cooper had been through in her life that lead her into his bar last night. The chance encounter seeming to steer both of their paths into each other. Whether that was to cross of intersect was yet to be decided, but it was fascinating none the less.

“Thanks for dinner, it was seriously amazing.” He reaches across to grab her hand and starts again, “I don’t know everything about what you’ve been up to in New York for the last few years and I really don’t need to. I know you’re in a vulnerable state and I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of that when I’m around you. I know you said this morning you weren’t sure how to deal with you felt, and I respect that. But you also said that this doesn’t have to be serious, and I can’t stop thinking about that.” It’s true. He had been thinking about it nonstop since she left that morning. It was the only line playing over and over in his head like a bad pop song. He had spent the time apart sitting in his apartment. He tried to fall back asleep only to be entranced by the lingering presence she still had in his bed. The sheets were still ruffled and parts of the pillow still smelled like her. He laid there for quite some time before eventually drifting off for a while and waking up for a smoke. “You’re right, this doesn’t have to be serious, but I’d be lying if I said that I might not want it to be. We were always honest with each other, maybe not in a soul bearing way or anything when we were younger, but we never did lie to each other and I don’t want to lie to you now. I think I always had a crush on you Betty. All through elementary and middle school. By the time I realized that’s what it was, you and Trev were getting closer and I thought for sure I had lost my chance. That idea solidified when you guys stood the test of time and went to college together. I thought I was over it, you know? But then you came walking into my bar last night and I was hit with this sense of wonder that I hadn’t felt in a long time. Like a lingering thought of ‘what if?’ I know you said this doesn’t have to be serious, I just want you to know that this can be as big or as little as you want it to be. I’m in.”

When she didn’t immediately respond, he began to panic. He picked up his dish to break the tension and went to grab hers when she put her hand on top of his.

“Jug…” she said, still looking down at the table.

“Betts…” he replied sarcastically as he proceeded to successfully extract her dish and deposit them in the sink. He started the water and had every intention of washing the dishes when he felt her reciprocate his actions that morning in the mirror image kitchen across the hall. She wound her hands around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He layered his hands on top of hers and chuckled.

“I only gave you and Archie the brief version of why I’m back in Riverdale, but I want to tell you more.” They separated and she grabbed his hand to lead him over to the door. Jughead had a confused expression on his face when Betty gripped the door handle and proceeded to exit her apartment and walk straight over to his.

As she entered his apartment she shot back teasingly, “What? I need at least a shot or two to delve into my shit with you Jug.”

Taken aback by her sudden shift, Jughead couldn’t help but feel that intoxicating want start to seep through him again. She was so much more than perfection and pink and ponytails. She was real, raw, brash, and brave. He knew she was strong so if she needed to lubricate her mind before her mouth would open, he knew it was going to be an interesting night.

They took two shots and settled on his couch. His arm slung over her shoulders and her arm loosely laid out on his knee. They talked for hours. Betty told him everything about her and Trev. She told him it never really felt right in all of their years together. How she was taken aback by Veronica and Cheryl moving across the country and kind of happened to wind up living with Trev without really ever having a say. She says it made sense at the time. The semester was starting and he hadn’t gotten a dorm yet so he just wound up crashing at her apartment and didn’t actually leave until their break up. She told him about the job offer in Florida and the expectations for them to get married and move in together. She told him about her helplessness in feeling like all of her best laid plans had just gone up in flames. She even told him about how it bothered her less than she expected it to. Finally, she told him about the lack of intimacy and contact in their relationship and how that drove them further apart unconsciously over the years. By the end of it, she felt as if he was her roommate who kissed her sometimes and helped with the chores. Betty divulged some of her deepest thoughts to Jughead that night under the guise of whiskey.

“I talked to Veronica earlier, one of my friends from college, and she made me realize something,” Betty turns toward Jughead as she works up the nerve for her next move. “I realized I might have been over that long before it was truly over. So I know you think I’m vulnerable and you think you’re taking advantage of me. But remember what I told you last night down in the bar, I think I would know if I couldn’t handle something.” She breathed as she moved in to cover his mouth with her own.

Jughead was overwhelmed by all of the night’s confessions and the reality that for a second night, Betty was in his lap, in his apartment, and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted her to leave. Before he has time to feel guilty for still shielding parts of his life from her, his brain melts as she pushes her tongue into his mouth and grinds into his lap.

After their long talk earlier, there aren’t many more words exchanged between the two. The only ones being ‘yes, more, and again’. For the second night in a row, she winds up in his bed and they fall asleep locked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please leave a comment. This chapter kind of got away with me and is longer than I intended but there should only be one more (okay, okay.... maybe two?)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **unbeta'd please excuse errors,**  
> P.S. If anyone wants to possibly beta the last two chapters for me, find me on tumblr @bugggghead (same name)


	5. Self Conclusions

Jughead woke the following morning in a similar fashion to the day before, Betty once again in his bed wrapped only in a thin sheet. Their legs tangled together and her head resting on his chest. Unlike the morning before, she was still fast asleep and Jughead was enthralled. He had never been one for sleepovers with women. It seemed to be a side effect of his inability to commit to anyone long term. The girls Jughead had been involved with could hardly be called anything other than casual, and that had always been okay with him. Lost in the sight of Betty sleeping soundly in his bed, Jughead began to realize maybe he had never pushed for intimacy because he hadn’t found someone who deserved it. Maybe his life had been disconnected for so long for a reason. Maybe, just maybe, the blonde wrapped in his arms was that reason.

Jughead lets his mind wander to times years before. He remembers Betty fondly. She seemed to play their friendship off as casual over the years and Jughead could hardly argue it was anything but that to the untrained eye. Although they hadn’t spent all their time together, it certainly didn’t mean that he hadn’t always noticed her. He could vividly remember when he first realized he may just have a crush on Betty when they were younger. She had just made the River Vixens her sophomore year and came over to Archie’s house the Friday after their first game. He remembers the contrast of the school colors on her creamy skin, he remembers the questionably high hem line of the skirt and the way it showed more and more of the smooth skin on her upper thigh every time she moved on the couch. He remembers Betty cramming in between Archie and himself on the much too small couch and he remembers trying his hardest to figure out why he couldn’t stop staring at her legs. Jughead then remembers the following day when he and Archie, who was thankfully not probing into the catalyst for Jug’s weekend long visit at his house, had stumbled into Pop’s for dinner. Sixteen year old Jughead Jones felt every ounce of air leave his lungs when he turned to their customary shared booth to find Betty and Trev on what appeared to be a date sharing a vanilla milkshake. How fitting, he remembers thinking. Jughead saw the blush on her cheeks and heard the laughs emanating from Trev. He remembers, in that exact moment, being painfully aware of the differences in both himself and Betty’s date for the night. Archie veered him to another booth and proceeded to talk about his latest girlfriend, Katie or Katherine or whatever her name was, totally oblivious to Jughead’s discontent. After that night, Betty and Trev become inseparable and Jughead distanced himself from their group. He knew their paths would veer in different ways in the future, so why not just speed along the process. She was always carefully planned out futures and early acceptances and he was accepting his Serpents jacket as she moved to the big city to start the next chapter of her life.

Some may have called Jughead a late bloomer, but he believed he may not have bloomed at all if that fateful night the sight of Betty Cooper’s long lean legs hadn’t awoken something inside of him that he had never before been able to quench. Honestly, after the last two days, he’s not sure he could have his thirst for her quenched at all.

It was no coincidence that all of his previous conquests had been light haired girls with light eyes, but no matter how alike they all seemed to look, after a short while it always fizzled out. They weren’t enough of something, but he could never fully figure out what that something might be. Laying in bed, tracing small circles on her back with his fingertips, Jughead thinks he might have figured out what that something was. No one was enough like _her._ Something about Betty had been intoxicating to him years ago and that same something had him high on her mere presence now. Jughead shakes his head to break his train of thought.

After checking to ensure she was still fast asleep, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “You’ve only spent two nights in my bed but I’m not sure I ever want you to sleep anywhere else.” He punctuated the thought with a soft kiss to the crown of her head and felt lighter simply from allowing himself to say it aloud.

Betty felt a slight pressure on her temple and began to stir. As she opened her eyes and cleared her vision, she realized she had spent another night in Jughead’s bed. Turning her face further into his chest, she attempted to hide the grin that broke out on her face.

“How’d you sleep baby?” Jughead inquired while wrapping his arms further around her and tugging her on top of him.

“Mmmm… like a rock.” Betty said back with a giggle. She could feel his arousal pressing against her center. They had fallen asleep the night before without anything between them and their exposed flesh pushing up against one another’s in that moment was too much to ignore. She began slowly dragging herself back and forth on him without making full contact when she leaned down and connected their lips. Just like the first time and every time since, electricity shot through them both and sweet gentle kisses slowly gave way to needy bruising ones. He nipped her lower lip as she ground down on him and his fingers lightly tilted her head back to expose the column of her neck already littered with his marks. A sense of pride washed over him in that instant when he realized she would be walking around with a constant reminder of what they shared.

Betty sunk her fingers into his hair as he worked mercilessly on her pulse point. Biting and soothing each mark with his tongue over and over again until she was a panting mess.

“I need to feel you, Jug” she moaned.

He released her neck and the already punished skin before sliding his hands behind it and guiding her mouth down to his. He shifted his hips to line up to her center and pushed into her without warning. She cried out and instinctively began grinding her most sensitive spot against him. In that instant, Betty knew what Veronica meant about connecting with someone, sometimes you just know.

The girl next door, with her pastel sweaters and perfect ponytails, was grinding her naked body down onto a man she barely knew anymore without a second thought. What’s more, she couldn’t bring herself to care. The rhythm their bodies were keeping pushed them both toward the edge sooner than their previous encounters. They reached their release locked together in every way possible. Their tongues locked together as she pulled every drop from him and their arms wrapped around each other as he did the same for her. Riding out their high, they continued to twist their tongues around each other in a battle for dominance. His hands settled into her locks as he turned her head slightly to allow more access. They made out for what felt like hours without disconnecting.

Betty remained on his lap as their kisses become more and more desperate. She felt him begin to push his hips up slightly and was dripping before he was fully erect once more. He flipped them over smoothly and rocked himself in and out of her. This time unlike their previous trysts, was slow and sensual, filling Betty with a warmth she had never felt before. She was still hyper sensitive from the romp just before, and he eased her over the edge in sync with himself. They fell apart locked in each other’s embraces once more.

Jughead collapsed next to her and pulled her small frame to his. “Good morning” he whispered into her hair.

Betty giggled at his greeting for a second time that morning, and sheepishly replied, “I’m not sure good is the right word Juggie. It’s been a great morning so far.” She looked up and kissed him in such a way the thought of not having this every single morning made his heart ache.

Neither one were jumping up to get out of bed any time soon and they spent the majority of the morning getting to know each other again. They talked about everything from their favorite films to their favorite books. Jughead moved back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. His silence and the intent in his gaze had Betty feeling uneasy all of the sudden. She moved her hand to cup his jaw and rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

“What is it Jug?” He knew she could tell something was on his mind and he decided it was time he told her more about himself.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you, Betts.” He sounded defeated and the sudden change in his demeanor was giving Betty whiplash. Not sure of what to say next, Betty let the silence stretch until she heard him speak up once more.

“I bought the Wyrm a few years back, I told you that.” She nods in confirmation and can’t figure out how this could possibly be the reason he was so visibly uncomfortable. “I joined the Serpents at 18 and never looked back, almost everyone I knew was going off to college or tech school and I was joining a gang. The Serpents were good to me, they gave me a place to crash when my dad was too drunk to remember that I lived in the trailer, too. They made sure I had a meal when no one else seemed to notice and they made me feel like I really belonged for the first time in my life. That kind of acceptance breeds a deep sense of loyalty in someone.”

He took a deep breath as he prepared to continue, “Being loyal is a funny thing, it comes with a heavy sense of obligation. During one of his liquor fueled nights, my dad got pulled over for a DUI. He didn’t realize he was holding a bag of automatic weapons from a transaction earlier in the day that just so happened to have all the serial numbers ground off of them. Between his clear intoxication and the implication of what the cops found during their search of his car, he was put away for 25 years.”

Betty reached out and ran her fingers along his chest in soothing circles as she waited for the tether that would connect all of this information to their current predicament.

“My dad was the leader… of the Serpents.” He sneaks a look down at Betty and is surprised by how utterly unfazed she seemed to be from the piece of information. Her ability to intently listen left Jughead feeling more confident in his decision to share this with her.

“When he got locked up, his right hand man took over and delved deeper into stuff my dad never would have allowed. The Serpents went from an occasional weapons delivery to pay the Wyrm’s rent once in a while, to a well-oiled machine, knee deep in the trade. Serpents were getting injured and locked up at an alarming speed for a few months, until I finally put my foot down. I didn’t really have the authority at the time, being a new member, but my dad’s legacy played into my hand when I finally took a stand against the direction the club was going. Long story short, I took over as president of the club at 18 and turned it around. We’re still a club but I don’t let the illegal shit fly anymore.”

Jughead sat in silence for a few minutes before reaching up and capturing her hand in his own. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. The action alone made Betty’s heart soar. She slowly uncurled her hand and turned her palm up to face Jughead.

“We both seem to have tragic back stories”, she mused aloud. “You know my mom always put a lot of pressure on me, and I never really knew how to deal with it. She tried to medicate me and I never liked way it made me feel, or rather, made me not feel. When I used to get overwhelmed, I’d push my nails into my palms until they were bloody to refocus myself. I think it was my way of controlling something on my own. Something my mom didn’t have anything to do with and it helped for a long time. When I went off to college, Veronica found out and I went into therapy to learn healthy coping mechanisms. I still have anxiety attacks sometimes but it’s much more controlled. The recent ones are from the other night, but I haven’t even thought about it since I’ve been here. I know it sounds stupid or like I’m reading too much into something, but I feel centered around you, Jug.”

She buried her head into his chest, suddenly embarrassed by her impromptu confession. She found herself wanting to bear a part of her soul to him, to show her appreciation for what he shared with her. Betty wanted him to know her, all of her-- and that wouldn’t be possible if she hid parts of herself from him. Maybe it was naïve to think she could share such intimate details of her life with him, but it felt right, and she couldn’t fight that feeling.

Jughead pressed his lips against the small crescent shaped scars on her hands. Most of them seemed to be old and faded, and a weight lifted off Jughead’s chest as he realized she seemed to have it under control with only a small slip up. The simple gesture conveying more than his words every could. Betty squeezed his hands once more and was surprised when he broke the silence.

“I’m a published author.” Jughead says, out of nowhere, and Betty can’t help but giggle and look up at him. He didn’t intend for it to be so sudden of a confession but he couldn’t think of any other way to break the news. “I bought the Wyrm with the money I made writing my first novel at 19. The money also helps me keep the Serpents afloat without the need for the illegal business anymore.”

Betty shifted and aligned her mouth with his. “You’re amazing, Jug” she whispered before capturing his mouth with her own. Jughead got lost in the feeling of her soft lips moving in time with his. Their push and pull felt as natural as breathing. They pulled apart after a long few minutes, and Betty leaned her forehead against his. “If your big confessions are that you’re a published author who has single handedly turned an entire motorcycle club around and used your earnings to keep a landmark open in your hometown, I hate it break it to you, but you’re not scaring me off.”

The implications of her statement weighed heavy on Jughead’s mind as he pulled her up against his body. The ease of conversation between them while they were both laying in such an intimate position struck Betty in that moment. Her and Trev never had something like this. This is what Veronica meant, she suddenly thinks for the second time that morning, when she said sometimes you just know.

After such a heavy conversation to start their day, both Betty and Jughead reluctantly get out of bed and make their way to the shower. The domesticity of the actions not lost on either party, though neither felt brave enough to acknowledge it yet. Just like the previous morning, Jughead can’t help himself when he pushes her against the shower wall and brings her to release, only this time with his tongue. When she attempts to return the favor, he pulls her up by her hands and wraps his arms around her.

Without thinking too much about it, Betty confesses “I don’t want to leave this little bubble we’re in right now Juggie.”

He tightens his grip on her and replies simply, “Don’t”.

Their eyes connect for a brief moment before their lips find each other. They make out launguidly until the water runs cold and wash off in freezing water.

Once they’re both dressed, Jughead decides he wants to take her somewhere. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she brushes her hair he whispers in her ear, “Let me take you on a date”.

She stops brushing for a minute and sets the brush down before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Why Jug, I thought you’d never ask” she replies with a blinding smile. He can’t help but kiss her in that moment and as it begins to heat up, he reluctantly pulls away.

“We’re never going to leave this apartment if we don’t stop doing that.” He winks at her and is once again fascinated by the blush that stains her cheeks.

Jughead takes her to Sweetwater River with a quick pit stop at Pop’s for ‘nourishment’ as he deemed it. They spend the afternoon and into the evening wrapped in each other on a blanket, once again talking about anything and everything. As the sun sets, Betty feels herself come to a conclusion.

“I think I’m going to hire movers to pack up my apartment in New York.”

Her statement catches him off guard and he turns to look at her.

“Last time I was there, I had this crazy anxiety attack and I just don’t want to go back there. I was going to have it all sent to Florida before the break up, but now it’s just sitting there and I can’t bring myself to go back there again.” Jughead runs his fingers up and down her arms as she solidifies the plan in her mind. Just like earlier that day, he responds with a single word. “Don’t”

They wind up back in his apartment that night, the third of what turned out to be many more after. He hadn’t previously allowed himself to indulge in ‘what ifs’ about the past, instead looking forward to far more ahead of them. Everyone would call them crazy, they knew it, but Betty decided that instead of popping the little bubble they had created, they might as well expand it. As long as they were by each other’s sides, they would be impenetrable.

***

1 month later

***

“Veronica, when did you tell Cheryl you loved her?” Veronica’s expression filled the screen of Betty’s iPhone while they FaceTimed each other. Both Veronica and Cheryl were back in Paris and Betty decided to call her friend for some advice once more.

“After a week, but don’t feel like an underachiever here Betty. I know you’ve been with Mr. Tall Dark & Handsome for longer than that and it’s still early. Do you really know this time though, B? I just want to make sure.” Betty can sense Veronica’s excitement but also notices the apprehension in her statement. While Veronica considered herself rather perceptive, especially when it came to her best friend, she really wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

“Yeah, V.” Betty simply states. “I think I have known for a while now.” Betty’s brilliant smile shines through the phone screen and Veronica squeals in excitement for her best friend.

“Let me know how it goes, B! Love you” They hang up the phone and Betty decides it’s about time she told him. They didn’t lie to each other before so she saw no reason to start now.

She was offered a paid position at a newspaper in Greendale and was starting the following week. Everything felt like it was falling into place and her feelings for Jughead had been bubbling up, threatening to spill over, for some time now. As they lay in bed that night, completely sated, still covered in a thin layer of sweat, Betty looks over at Jughead and uttered the three words he had never heard directed at him before. “I love you.”

“Baby, I think I’ve always loved you”, he whispered against her lips in response and the realization hit him hard. He looked into her emerald eyes and smiled against her lips before capturing them once more attempting to convey the weight of the revelation. Timing may never have been right in the past, and they may seem mismatched to anyone outside of their own little world, but the stars aligned in that exact moment and something inside Jughead told him this was the forever kind of love. He knew she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> ***unbeta'd please excuse errors***


End file.
